


降格为爱

by tangdoujiadeqiaoqiao



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2018
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangdoujiadeqiaoqiao/pseuds/tangdoujiadeqiaoqiao
Summary: 产乳 注意避雷
Relationships: Adam/Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive)
Kudos: 3





	降格为爱

**Author's Note:**

> ！

Thor和Loki在梦里做爱。不用惊讶，他们确实是在梦里;准确地来说，是在Thor的梦里。他们本该有千万年亲吻对方的时光，但由于Loki的消逝，他们只能在梦里相见，再偷得半刻欢愉。

Loki最初是不愿进入Thor的梦境的。因为他发现，梦里的情景越美好，Thor在现实生活中就越消沉。但近来Loki作为亡灵的大限将至，如果他还想保留现在这一丝灵魂体，就得获得进入冥府的邀请函——Loki对邀请函这个名字嗤之以鼻，那使冥府听起来仿佛是个什么美妙的舞池似的，但如果没有他金发的舞伴，那能算什么舞池呢?

冥府的邀请函，就是生前相识的人的一句真情实意的“我爱你”。如果没有人肯爱你，那你这一辈子就几乎是白走一遭，冥府是不收这样的孤魂的。如果说出“我爱你”的人真的爱你，那么你的灵魂就得以在冥府安居，就不会在世间消亡。如果你能使恨你的人说出一句真情实感的“我爱你”，那你甚至将得以复活。但那怎么可能呢，所以冥府自存在以来，还没有哪个死鬼可以复活的。这个规定只有一点不好，就是如果你进入了冥府，虽然你的灵魂得以留存，那你就再也不能拥有进入他人梦境的能力了。

——这样也好，太美丽的梦境反而会给他带来痛苦。对于只剩下Thor一个人可以给予这份邀请函的Loki，他要考虑的就只有这么一点点。相比起不能进入他的梦境，Loki认为那比再也见不到Thor要好。为了获得这份邀请函，Loki决定暂时先不管Thor是否在梦醒的时间里过得痛苦万分——反正他们总该是要互相折磨的——他大摇大摆地进了Thor的梦境。Thor每天都睡得黑甜(难道是吃的多睡得香?)，每天都长出了梦境泡泡，但他的梦境的泡泡从来都是空的，仿佛等着Loki的大驾光临一样。于是Loki从善如流地天天造访。在梦里，Loki罕见地变成了一个乖顺的而可人的恋人，他为Thor制造最甜美纷繁的梦境，梦境的主剧情一般都是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，辅以各种奇妙的人物设定。

今晚Loki在Thor的梦里成了一个Omega。Loki知道这是abo他哥哥新了解的词汇，他不介意陪哥哥玩一玩。他甚至慷慨地为他们“怀”了一个孩子，而怀孕使他在Thor的梦里变得更加柔软。Thor轻轻地吻住Loki，仿佛Loki是他最爱的小点心似的——他温柔地舔舐着Loki的口腔，捉住Loki的舌头细细吮吸。他的动作实在太慢、太撩人了，这使Loki在意乱情迷中找到了一丝清明，他诧异地睁开眼——因为最初他们在梦里做这档子事儿时Thor总显得那么心急(他又不会再一次消失！)——却没能望进他挚爱的蓝色星空。Thor闭着眼睛，只留下一簇金色的睫毛，轻轻颤动着。即使只能看到局部，但Loki能感觉到他的表情是一种深刻的深情。深情是会传染的吧？Loki想，不然自己怎么会捧住他的脸，主动加深这个吻呢？一如当年，明明是Thor先爱上的自己，怎么自己后来也一往情深了呢？Loki却没心思深究了，因为Thor把手覆在了他的胸上，并且超级不老实地按压着，让Loki软软地一阵轻喘。那让Loki差点被彼此的口水呛到，于是他气喘吁吁地结束了这个吻，满面潮红地要求：“嗯...先舔一舔好吗，哥哥?”

Thor笑了，他向来宠爱Loki，这点要求他当然会满足。但今晚的Loki好像有些不一样，他的胸软软的，乳头润润的。Thor往那粉红的乳头嘬去，啧啧有声地吮吸。渐渐地，Thor发现有些不一样了：他尝到了一股甜美的味道。他惊讶地从Loki的胸前抬头：“你怀孕了？”Loki倨傲地点头。在Thor惊喜的目光里，他反而有些无所适从了。Loki羞赧地叫道：“怎么着，不做了吗?愣着干嘛?”

于是便被吻。在口齿交缠中，Thor说：“你真是太棒了...宝贝...我爱——”他却突然住了嘴。Loki扯住他的头发：“你说完啊?”

Thor深深地看了一眼他，只看得Loki心里发慌。但这种沉默没有持续多久——Thor俯身下去将舌头用在了另一个地方。他把前面舔到硬，又把后面舔到软，舔到Loki再也想不起来刚刚的质问，只知道双眼迷离地呻吟。 

“...啊...嗯.......”Loki双腿发软，几乎站不住。于是Thor把他贴到床上，又觉得还是不够稳，就决定用自己的坚硬把他钉在床上。他摆开Loki的双腿，看到那条本不应存在的流水的小缝——至少此时此刻，他为我孕育了生命。Thor甜蜜地想。他将自己圆润的龟头拓开了那双唇，然后试探着，研磨着进入。Loki开始颤抖起来了，他上面那张嘴里漏出一连串的诱人娇喘。Thor轻轻含住他的喉结，感受震动。然后他发现口腔里还有一股混合着乳汁和淫液的Loki的甜蜜气味，于是他与他共享。他们再一次唇舌相接了，水乳相融了。当Loki全部吃下Thor时，两人都感到一种心满意足。但Thor要Loki要不够，仅仅一会儿，他就觉得这联系还不够紧密了——他开始撞击，他知道惯性会让他进的更深。即使Loki开始难耐又舒适惊喘，他也不会放过他。他要把他今生今世都钉在自己的阴茎上。但Thor终究不愿让他太过受苦。他找准了他的敏感点，碾压、撞击，好让他感受更多快感;他吮吸他的乳头，带出一波波香甜的乳汁。他将他的穴插得噗滋噗滋，水花四溅;而他疯狂蠕动的穴肉也让他感受到极致的体验。当一股热流喷洒到Thor的巨柱上时，Loki的前端也射出了精液，弄脏了Thor的小腹。而Thor也在高潮后疯狂蠕动的穴里释放了。

“我爱你，Thor...”Loki沙哑地说。高潮之后，他的理智总是先苛刻地回潮。他半真半假地委委屈屈：“可是你为什么不爱我呢...”

“小混蛋，你又胡说了。”Thor吻了他汗湿的额头。

“我才没有胡说。你就是把我当一个妓子。你从来都是自己艹得开心，却从来不说你爱我...”Loki心情复杂。

“我...”Thor犹豫着。

“你什么?你说呀！”Loki着急地抢白。

可是Thor却说：“Loki。你不要再妄想从我身边逃跑了。我知道这是怎么回事。之前sif他们——”Thor顿了顿，仿佛想到了伤心事，“他们走的时候来找过我要过这个——如果我没记错的话——‘邀请函’。”

Loki瞪大了绿色的眼睛，因为他听到他哥哥说：“这一次，我不会再让你主动离开我了。你最好天天都来我梦里，最好把这个孩子生下来，然后再...再被动离开。我知道这很自私，但弟弟，我所做的一切都是因为我...”Thor止住了话头。

雷神的一生，光明磊落，无私伟大，但此时此刻，因为Loki，他的阴暗面暴露出来了。

而即将真正死亡的Loki，反而因此而感到一种悲哀的快乐。


End file.
